nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Endova
''-of course, I still have a lot to write about. Not gonna get this all done at once.'' The diverse world of Endova is made of a few neighboring continents encompassed by endless oceans, and its lands and waters are filled with many different species of humanoids and creatures alike. Naspen A rich land covered in lush fields of grass and small hills, surrounded by dense forests like the Faren Woods and Dark Forest, and tall, rigid mountains such as the Duneset, Vasper, and Hellen mountains. Near the center lies the capitol city - and unofficially the capitol city of all nations - of Lelaine City. 'Civilizations:' *'Lelaine City' -- The second largest city in the world, it's built by red bricks and cinderstone. Inspired by the Victorian era. Buildings lace along the swerving streets, tucked together next to one another, and arches bridge the gabs between cities. A humongous circular town square divides the city like a crater, and is the prime locale for the world's largest celebrations and festivals. All the town's major shops point inward to the town square, as to get the best place to capture attention and sell their goods. A large section of the city is filled with scholars, artisans, engineers, philosophers, scientists, and dreamers, and is home to the most genius and creative of minds. Most professors in this area once studied at the Gravenwalde College in the Empirion nation. *'Lelaine Farmsteads' -- to the East of Lelaine, in the Lylonian Field, you'll instantly come across various farms that litter the plains neighboring Lelaine City. This is the main food supply to Naspen, and other parts of the world. *'Topen '-- A small-time town that rests just before a large plateau that divides the borders between Naspen and Wyndell. The grass already starts to become yellow when you enter Topen. This town used to belong to the Wyndell province, but was bought by Naspen. *'Crossroads '-- A small settlement that bares no buildings except for a few shop stands and the Crossroads Tavern. It's made up of travellers that camp here along their cross-country treks. It stands in the, well, crossing between the most travelled roads in the world. The tavern is run by a lady named Kodee, and it gets huge business, and is possibly the most successful tavern in the world. *'Filipo and Westshire '-- Neighboring farming towns south of the Duneset Mountains, looking out towards the Wimsel Coast. They share a friendly rivalry with one another. *'Namleagh '-- A small town that sits southwest of the Faren Woods, overlooking the Navar Coast. It was originally the Namleagh War Post in the Great War. Since the war ended, some warriors stayed there and set up homes. The town prospered and has become a trading post of Naspen. Travellers have to go through the Faren Woods in order to reach or exit Namleagh, but the well-travelled path has become less dangerous over the years and is now currently the safest area in all of the Faren Woods. Our story and heroes start out in this town. *'Sjep '-- A secluded village of Sheppians, high up in the Hellen Mountains. They're self-sustaining and never leave their home. *'Totuc '-- Touching the Navar Coast on the Talbine Peninsula, one will have to squeeze around south of the Dark Forest and scale the pirimeter of the Gulf of Iris to reach this small resort town. It's a long trip, but less perilous than getting to Iohano Boga through the Arkkadian deserts. *'Fundrjolt '-- Hidden in the Vasper Mountains, this city of Thunderfolk overlooks the Naspen fields. Few outside know if its existence, but the people inside know of the outside world, and scorn it. The buildings inside are built of obsidian and reach high for the royal giants to access with ease.